beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade: Waking the Cosmos - Chapter 21: Roots of Evil
'''Roots of Evil '''is the 21st chapter of Beyblade: Waking the Cosmos. In the interest of Darkness ~Outskirts of an Uncomfirmed City~ *BladePhantom: I can't believe I let that mut make me loose my host.. Some people are just so unreliable. *Walks towards city* *Citizens: *Standing by the entrance to the city* Your not from around here are you! *BladePhantom:...*looks at builboard reading a tournament at the beyblade park* *Citizen: Hey I'm talking to you! Alright buddy, you interested in beyblade! Sorry bout you have to have a pass from previous tournaments to take part. *Flashes pass* *BladePhantom: I'd suggest you hand it over. *Citizens: *Load their beys* No way! *....: *Explosion occurs at the entrance as BladePhantom walks out, after the smoke clears the citizens are knocked unconcious. *BladePhanom:*Puts pass in pocket* Imbeciles...*walks into the beypark* ~Inside the Beypark~ *BladePhantom: *A short man in odd clothing is battling which catches BladePhantom's attention* *Alister: Is this really all you got kid! For a kid named Blade I'd thought you'd have more skills! *Two beys clash* *Blade: You haven't won yet man! Common Vir!!! *Alister: You've got no chance, Persues! *Perseus knocks Vir to the edge of the stadium *Blade: I'm not done, Warrior Spirit! *Vir (Beast) appears from his bey and crashes into Perseus* Now your mine! *Alister: Hehe *Persues holds back Vir* *Blade: But....how!? *Alister: Your just too weak, simple as that! Now my White Knight!!! Slay him! *Perseus (Beast) appears and slashes into the stadium causing an explosion. *BladePhantom: Not bad.. *smoke clears revealing Alister as the winner* *Blade: No! *Vir is badly damaged* *Alister: I'm going for the gold, and there isn't anyone who can stop me! *Voice from afar: You sure about that kid? *Alister: *Turns around* Well if it isn't Felix *Felix: Of course it's me *sticks out tongue* I've come for our match *BladePhantom: What an odd boy.. *Alister: We'll have it tomorrow, during the real thing. *The two walk away from eachother. *BladePhantom: I may actually have some fun here... *Laughs while kneeling on the balcony* ~Next Day: The Beypark~ *Alister: *Walks into the beypark* Who's ready to feel my power today *BladePhantom: *Walks to Alister* I've seen your talents and your not bad kid, buts lets see you get past me. *Alister: *Intimidated* You look like you could give me a challenge but how bout showing me your face first! *BladePhantom: I'll pass, maybe one day when you earn it. *Felix: Why are you talking to a loser like him Masked dude. *Walks up from behind Alister* *Alister: We'll see who's the loser after I defeat you! *BladePhantom: *Laughs* Oh Joy, this will be interesting ~Time Skip: Tournament Begins~ *Annoncer: The first match will be! Felix Kenderson vs. Chance Bryanto! *Felix: Try and give me a challenge kid! *Chance: I'll give you more than that *Everyone: 3...2...1! LET IT RIP! *Felix: Get him! Twilight Serpeant! *BladePhantom: *Watches from balcony* Twilight.... *Chance: Go Libra!! *Smashes into Serpeant several times not budging it* *Felix: Licks lips* Common kid! *Chance: Libra! *uppercuts Serpeant and begins pushing it all over the stadium* *Felix: Hehehehe....*Serpeant is barraged around the stadium* *Blader A: *Standing next to BladePhantom* This guy isn't all that great, he has no Chance! Hehe Get it!? *Blader B: Tottaly man, this Felix guy talks a big game but he has nothing to boot. *BladePhantom: *Watches as Serpeant is pushed around* Somethings wrong here, a Stamina type like Libra shouldn't be slowing down, and Serpeant hasn't taken any real damage at all.. *Blader B: What are you talking about dude *looks at BladePhantom* he;s getting pounded out there! *BladePhantom: Just watch. *Chance: Libra, Thunder Shot! *Libra charges it's wheel and focus' its attack into a single bolt of lightning and slams into Sepeant *minor explosion* *Felix: *Smoke clears* So I guess thats all I needed to see. *Smiles sedistically* *Chance: So what, you survived my attack! That just means....huh Libra! *Libra's spin has been severly depleated. *Felix: You better not drag out a battle with a bey like mine, cause theirs two sides to every coin! *Serpeant's fusion wheel and energy ring rotates revealing different colors ~White to Black~. *Chance: Whats going on! *Felix: My Twilight Serpeant has it's name because it has the power to cure itself with white magic by absorbing your attacks and sending back at you with black magic! *Sepeant begins to glow black and emits a dark aura* *Chance: Libra!!! *Felix: Now tear him to shreads!! *Serpeant slams Libra into the wall of the stadium and doesn't stop* *Chance: Stop man! What are you doing!!!? *Felix: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH *Stadium explodes as Libra flies out* *Chance: Libra...! *Felix: *Smoke clears revealing Serpeant is still spinning* Too Easy *recalls Serpeant* *Announcer: and the Winner is Felix! *BladePhantom: What did I tell you..*walks away* *Blader B: Woah.... *~BladePhantom and Alister defeat several opponents~ ~Time Skip: Semi Finals~ *Announcer: The Next Match will be BladePhantom vs. Rocky! *Crowd: *Cheers Rocky! Rocky! Rocky! *BladePhatom: Loads Viper* Let's get on with this... *Rocky: No problem! *Loads Chimera* *Everyone: IN 3! 2! 1! Let it Rip!! *BladePhantom: Viper! *Viper takes center stadium* *Rocky: Chimera! *Chimera circles the stadium* *BladePhantom:... *Rocky: You've limited my attacks for now, I know not to charge straight in or else you'll just use that attack on me! *BladePhantom: And what makes you think I want to use it. *Rocky: Don't you dare mess with me!? You can't win with out *BladePhantom: If you think thats the only way I can win then your sadly mistaken *Viper Charges* *Rocky: Alright your mine! *Chimera hits Viper into the air* Like I said, your not so tough *BladePhantom: Is that so? *Crescent Wheel opens releasing dark energy that circle above the stadium* *Rocky: Whats this!? *BladePhantom: Nothing, just your beys funeral but this is just the oppening ceremony. *Rocky: Don't you dare talk big! Chimera! *Chimera revs up the stadium and shoots into the air. *BladePhantom: You made an even dumber choice then I thought you would *Dark Energy froms around Viper* *Rocky: We'll see! *Beyblades collide* *BladePhantom: Now dissapear, Lunar PULSE!! *Energy dispurses sending Chimera through out of the stadium and through the wall behind Rocky. *Annnouncer: AND THE WINNER IS BLADEPHANTOM!!! *Rocky: No!!! *Runs after Chimera* *BladePhantom: Recalls Viper and walks out. *Announcer: Now for the Semi Final Match! Alister McCleod vs. Felix Kenderson! *BladePhantom: Smirks as he walks out. Category:Fanon Story Chapters